Chapter 10: A Bursting Belief
The first second, I thought I was dead. The second, I remembered I was a ghost. "Where the hell....." I got up, noticing I was still in my ghost form.... But I didn't feel like I did before I lost consciousness. "This is the first time I've seen this, honestly." I heard someone said. I looked up to see a young man, who shone with blue Musical Energy. "Not only remembering your past lives, but meeting me..... It's amazing." "Who the hell are you?" "I am Sicarion. You could call me the first user of the Soul, although.... I think I am more of the soul itself. I'm not sure." "Let me Guess, that Ancfynu knows you?" Ilooked at him. ".... You ever wondered how the Soul is transferred? It's given by fate, I think." ".... Aren't you a PART of it?" "All I know is what I see. I only remember those past lives, like you are now." He said, and he moved around, looking around the area, a shine of blue and purple energies. "Or, I guess, Future lives. What I know is that the silence Energy IS Ancfynu, and that body is true thing given to fate." "What the hell.... you're saying that this Ancfynu..... he's the Silence energy itself?" "Yes, like the Soul itself, only he fully takes over the body. Well, he or she. Depends on the host." "....He's too strong. I can't beat him." "You seem to forget that you have done something no other user has. We're talking right now. Why can't I give you my energy, just for a bit?" "...." "He's at his strongest point. Only I have fought that and lived. I think you'll need my help. We'll work together on this." "Okay." As I said that, Musical energy seemed to flow out of me, and I closed my eyes. "hUH?!" Ancfynu said, as I stood up. "The hell..... I swore he was dead....." Sarge looked at me, as I formed back into my armor. Musical energy flew through me, to the point that I am sure that others saw the musical energy appear. I moved forward, musical energy flowing into my sword as I send it downwards,but as I do, Ancfynu dodged. "Just as expected," I said, using the light from a window to blind him as I do a massive slash, doing major damage as Musical energy burns through the Silence energy. "When your host dies, you'll be sent to your weakest state once again, right? I'll end you right now." I walked forward, sending massive Musical Energy into the beast who killed my friends. "AAaGH!" the monster bellows, as I stab my sword into him. The silence evaporated, as the host falls onto the floor. An old man, it seemed. "So, it's over for now. Good." I said, changing the Musiweapon back into it's violin state. Then came the cheering, as the entire glitz pit yelled my name. It was sad, then, that I had to go.